


Knockout

by Christie Redfield (Steampunkjeans)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunkjeans/pseuds/Christie%20Redfield
Summary: Pete takes one too many hits to the head and it catches up with him.





	Knockout

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Warehouse 13 is © SyFy and the show’s creator(s). No copyright infringement is intended whatsoever nor is any profit being made from this fanfic; i.e. it is purely non-profit.  
> Spoilers: Set immediately after "Second Chances".

Knockout  
By Christie Redfield 

***

The inviting smells of freshly brewed coffee and chocolate greeted Myka's senses as she rose from her slumber; she stretched lazily, rolling out the kinks in her joints. She cocked her head to the side as she heard the familiar sound of running water from the next room; Pete was up already. It was a relief actually, days like today he relished the chance to sleep in, often until the late afternoon, much to her annoyance and also Artie's. Work never sleeps! He reminded them constantly. That's not to say they never did get any time off, it just came and went quickly, just like Mrs. Frederic did.

Sliding her feet into her slippers Myka pushed open the door to her room and padded her way towards the stairs. From down below she could hear Leena and Artie conversing. The owner of the B&B smiled at her warmly as she descended the stairs and handed her a mug of warm coffee. 

"Mmm, thank you Leena," Myka took a grateful sip as she cradled the mug in her hands. "I smelled chocolate, are you making muffins?"

Leena smiled, "Even better; chocolate chip pancakes. Artie's helping me with the third batch right now, I thought I'd better to make extra because I know how much of a sweet tooth Pete has."

Myka smiled at her knowingly, "Pete's hunger is like the Warehouse, it knows no limits." 

The pipes in the B&B groaned loudly and Leena made a face at the noise. "How much longer is he going to take in there?"

Myka frowned at her, brow crinkling in confusion. "Huh?" Leena shook her head as she gestured to the walls with a cock of her head. "It's the plumbing, you live in this place like this as long as I have you grow in tuned to every little noise. I swear that Pete has been in the shower for over an hour now. At this rate I'm going to start making him pay the water bill every month."

"I'll go check on him, keep breakfast warm for me?" 

"You got it, I'll freshen your coffee." Leena took Myka's coffee back with a smile and she watched as Myka headed back upstairs before she turned her attention back to preparing breakfast.

Upstairs a wary Myka approached the door to the bathroom she shared with Pete. She placed her head against the door and listened closely before she decided to try the knob and opened the door a crack, "Pete? Pete breakfast is ready! Leena made chocolate chip pancakes!"

The only response she received was that of running water. She shook her head and pushed the door open further and peeked her head inside, "Pete, Leena said she is going to start char—OH MY GOD!" Myka threw the door open and ran inside; Pete, naked as the day he was born was sprawled across the tiled floor, unmoving. His face rested against his forearm, blood oozed out from a gash in his forehead.

Myka knelt down next to him and lifted his chin with her hand, "Pete? Pete speak to me, are you okay? PETE!" Pete stirred at his partner's voice and he squinted at her, pain evident in his eyes as he spoke, "Myka?"

"Hey, what were you dancing in there?" She reprimanded him softly, her tone teasing.

"Clearly, my moves need work," He grunted out painfully. Pete blindly groped for the counter and attempted to pull himself to his feet. Myka's eyes went wide and she hurriedly ducked under his other arm all the while attempting to keep her eyes from venturing southward.

"Stop stop stop! Let me help you before you slip and hurt yourself again."

"I'm fine, no need to fuss over me like a mother hen," Pete stumbled as he stood up and she caught him. "See what I mean?" Myka scolded him as she helped him stand. "Big, stupid man, has to show off for his pretty partner."

"What are you going on about?"

Myka hastily grabbed a towel and shoved it at Pete. "Cover yourself up. No wait, let me help you. God Pete, you're a mess." She pushed the towel around his waist and secured it in the back as she continued her tirade, "And you know exactly what I'm going on about Lattimer, don't bullshit me."

Pete held onto Myka's shoulders for support and tried not to focus on how nice her hair felt as it tickled his bare chest. "The boxing thing? At Tully's?" He asked her as she pulled away and stared into her eyes. "Is that what this is about?"  
Myka huffed and turned the water off in the shower before she grabbed a clean wash cloth from a basket of clean towels in the bathroom. "Sit. And yes that is exactly what this is about. You, against five other guys in a row?!"

Pete winced at her voice. "My ears! Could you be any louder?!"

She shoved Pete backwards with a little more force than perhaps necessary given his injured state, and sat him down on the toilet. "Oh no, I'm just getting started, and you're going to hear all of it!"

Myka ran the washcloth under cold water and wrung it tightly, her hands shaking as she turned back to Pete. He winced again as she pressed the cold washcloth to his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut in pain. "Mykes...," 

"And as if that wasn't bad enough, you took on our main suspect alone!" She berated him as she held his jaw in her free hand forcing him to make eye contact with her. "He could have easily snapped your neck with those supercharged uppercuts he was slinging. And you? You could have been killed!"

Pete's lips moved, but no words came out, he hung his head silently, pitifully. His face was a patchwork of cuts and bruises he had earned on their latest mission, marring his handsome features and it only served to enhance his somber expression. As frustrated as she was with the man seated before her, her heart broke at the sight of him. 

"What am I going to do with you?" Myka sighed in exasperation as she rested her forehead against his. Pete squeezed her hand softly in reassurance, "I'm still here aren't I?" Myka stood quietly, deep in contemplation as she searched his eyes for answers. Pete stroked the back of her hand softly with his thumb and with each movement he could feel her pulse quicken. Myka cleared her throat after a very long moment and pulled back, her features flushed with redness.

"I should bandage your cut, hold the rag there." Myka reached for a box of band-aids behind Pete's head, the motion caused her hair to brush against his face, and as she pulled back she felt her heart beat faster. Steadying her nerves she opened the box of band-aids and applied the bandage with shaky hands to the cut on his head. 

"Done." She whispered. Without thinking she pressed her lips softly to the bandaged cut.

"Thanks," Pete smiled shyly at her as she stood still, softly running her fingers through his hair. He imagined she was probably searching for more injuries but still... 

"We should probably head down to breakfast...," Myka spoke up suddenly and she turned away. 

Pete caught her elbow and pulled her close to him, "I think I split my lip," Off her confused expression Pete took the opportunity to press his lips to hers. Myka stumbled slightly and grabbed hold of Pete's shoulder with her free hand. At that very same moment the door to the bathroom swung open and a shocked gasp caused them both to look up.

Steve Jinks, his eyes wide as saucers stared at the scene before him in utter shock. He blinked several times as he steadied himself on the door handle, "Myka, Pete." 

Pete nodded in greeting, "Jinksy." Myka managed a shy smile as she stared back at him, "Steve," She replied quietly. 

Steve cleared his throat noisily, "Um, I'm just gonna leave you two alone, I'm glad to see you've taken my advice to heart." Hastily Steve slammed the door shut and made his exit. The pair laughed embarrassedly as they turned their attention back towards each other.

"I'm still mad at you, don't go thinking you can just kiss me and make me forget everything that happened." 

Pete smiled and kissed Myka again, "Are you still mad at me now?" 

Myka grinned and squeezed his shoulder tightly. 

"OW!" Pete winced as she stepped back. 

"Yup still mad at you," Myka grabbed a folded pair of boxers she spotted on the hamper and pressed them into his hands. "Now get dressed, because I'm really gonna be mad if you make me miss breakfast."

Pete smiled slyly at her, his eyes darkened as he spoke softly, "Sure I couldn't convince you to have breakfast in bed with me?" Myka reddened visibly and she cleared her throat as she stood up straight, "Just get dressed." Pete winked at her with his good eye and smiled brightly, "Got it."

Myka turned and walked towards the door, Pete called out to her stilling her movements, "Hey Mykes," Myka sighed as she turned towards him, "Yes?" Pete smirked at her as he pulled on his jeans. "I'll always have your six."

Myka smiled back at him, "I know." 

~FIN


End file.
